1. Field
This disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a flat panel display which is being widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panels provided with field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are rotated depending upon an electric field formed between the field generating electrodes to thereby vary light transmittance to display images.
The liquid crystal display includes a polarizer attached to the outside of the display panel. The polarizer selectively transmits light vibrating in a predetermined direction but absorbs or reflects other light, so the polarizer controls the direction of incident light on the display panel or light emitted from the display panel.
However, the polarizer attached to the outside of display panel has a considerable thickness, so the polarizer may partially refract incident light on the display panel or light emitted from the display panel.